Deceived And Lied To
by TsundereKitty
Summary: It's just a normal day, filled with paperwork, and an envelope with a weird stamp? Not. Ciel try's to resist opening the letter but he can't. What happens when he realizes that everythings going down the drain. When everything he has, even his butler, slips away.
1. The letter

**Hey guys! Yes, it's another Black Butler fanfic. But for once it's not romance, but Sebastian does get really protective *Cough* *Cough* Don't wanna spoil it do we? Anyways there is an OC in this and guess what! She's either a Shinigami or a Demon or maybe an Angel! TeeHee I'm so bad! But no, it's a surprise! Anyhow, She's incredibly beautiful, and Ciel and Sebastian are together later in the story! … Dun Dun Dun! Okay! On with the story!**

**~Love TsundereKitty**

Ciel was sitting in his study, going through the giant stack of paper work he had to look through, fill out, and then send back. When Sebastian had brought the work in, he had also handed Ciel an envelope, but the most unusual thing about the envelope was the seal, the seal was red like most, but it was shaped like an eye and blue on the inside.

_'How odd.' _ Ciel thought, setting the envelope aside and continuing. He tried to concentrate on his work but it was rather boring… And the envelope didn't help the situation.

Ciel grabbed the envelope, and placed it on top of his desk, directly in front of him, as he reached towards the drawer where the letter opener was. _'Curiosity killed the cat.'_ The thought suddenly crossed his mind, sending a shiver down his spine. His hand stopped, and he shook his head.

_'Don't think like that!'_ he demanded himself, yanking the drawer open, he put his hand inside and grabbed the letter opener with such force his hand slipped off the handle.

_Slice_

"Damn it. Sebastian!" Ciel wasn't worried about this little nick, but Sebastian wouldn't let him get off easily if he spilt blood on his papers, let alone the carpet. So he just put the finger in his mouth.

There was a knock on the door a second later, "Come in." Ciel muttered, as he said this two drops of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth and fell onto the carpet.

"God damn it!" Ciel yelled, Sebastian just stood in the doorway staring at him. "Don't just stand there, Help me!" "You look, _evil_"

Sebastian choked on a laugh." This is no time to be joking." He snapped, another drop of blood falling.

"You sure are messy," Sebastian chuckled, he added "How did this happen anyways?" Ciel gave him a dirty look, and took his finger out of his mouth, his eyes widened at the size of the cut, it wasn't a nick it was a full blown cut.

"Sebastian, I swear to god I wi-" "What's this?" Sebastian said pointing to his pile of paperwork, "Ciel, you need to get these done." He sounded convincing, but Ciel couldn't take him seriously with that damn smile on his face.

"I was opening this." Ciel said motioning towards the desk. "And what might _this_ be, and more importantly, where is it?" His smiled disappeared, replaced with a look of concern.

Ciel turned around to look at the letter, but the only thing there was the stack of papers he had pushed to the side. "Where the hell did it go?" "Where did what go, my lord?" "The letter!" Ciel snapped angrily. "Just bind it up and leave," He whispered. "My Lo-" "Now, Sebastian!" He yelled, Sebastian just quietly wrapped his finger and left.

Ciel was aggravated that Sebastian wouldn't listen to him, so he turned around, his mind set on finishing his work. "What the hell?!" Ciel yelled, staring down at that damn letter. He just mumbled under his breath and ripped the letter open with his finger.

Inside scribbled neatly was a small paragraph and a half, Ciel began reading:

Dear Ciel Phantomhive,

This is just a minor warning, don't abide

By the following rules and there will be

Consequences, and I will personally hunt

You down. You have been warned…

1. Stop all selling, or buying for Funtom.

2. Bring Sebastian; I want to meet him also.

3. Come only with your butler.

Go to the ally between Undertaker's and the

Next building, on the right. Be there at 12:00.

Ciel stared at the letter reading it repeatedly, "Sebastian!" He yelled, and to his surprise he opened the door immediately. "Yes?" He asked, and Ciel thrust the letter at him "Read this." He demanded

Sebastian just looked at it, then laughed. "My lord, You have no need to worry. But yes we will go to be safe." Sebastian set the letter down and walked away. "Wait!" He yelled, Sebastian turned around his hand still on the door. "Yes?" "I'm sorry… About earlier…." He whispered, knowing he could hear him.

"Why, Master are you apologizing?" Sebastian grinned. "Get out." He mumbled. "Yes, my lord." He walked out of the room and Ciel collapsed on his bed. He had a feeling that whoever they were, whatever they were, and whatever they wanted, it would all lead to something bad.

He just laid there, thinking about who could have sent that. Was it a Shinigami? An Angel? On the other hand, maybe a Demon? Ciel chuckled at the thought. Sebastian would have competition. Thinking about this Ciel dozed off…


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

**Yay! A new chapter! Sorry I'm updating so fast….I'm excited… And this is gonna be a sequel, a really long one! XD Hope you all enjoy. And the OC comes in…. Ha! Yesh! Sorry…. I'm in a good mood today! XP Oh and sorry it's so short…**

**~ Love TK :***

"Okay I give up." Sebastian muttered, trying to shake Ciel awake. "Ciel, Damn it! Wake up" He yelled, agitated. "Alright fine, we won't go." "Go where?" Ciel shot up, curiosity masking his face. "I knew you were faking." He mumbled. "Where are we going?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, have you forgotten?" Sebastian said straightening his posture. "Please, remind me." He said, uninterested. "The letter, my lord" Ciel looked utterly surprised. "Alright, I'll go." He said. "Now what am I wearing today?" " Your blue trench coat, and a dress shirt with knee length shorts, and a tie."

After he was dressed, Sebastian brought Ciel breakfast, and set it on his desk. "What is it?" He asked. " A buttered croissant, with chocolate shavings covering it, and a cup of Earl Grey tea," "I hope it is to your liking?" He added, watching Ciel take a sip of his tea. "Yes, and today's schedule?"

"This morning after breakfast you have fencing lessons at 9:00. Afterwards Grell will be visiting today, at 10:00." When he said this, Sebastian made an unattractive face. "And at 12?" Ciel asked. "We will be going to Undertaker's, it's likely we will be there for an hour, we do have to meet up with the one that sent the letter. Also we have a favor to ask of Undertaker." He replied.

"Alright, well I'll head out to the garden. Get the equipment Sebastian. Then meet me." He demanded, as he walked out the door towards his garden.

"You've improved quite a bit." Sebastian chuckled, as Ciel sat down, panting. "Yeah, I lasted longer this time." "But I always beat you, don't I?" He chuckled again. Then a wave of realization dawned on him, and he made the same face as before. This time Ciel had the same expression. "The time?" Ciel asked, as Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch.

He clicked it open and replied "10:00 on the do-" He was interrupted by a squeal of delight, as Grell skipped over to them. "Sebas-Chan!" He cheered happily. "Good afternoon." He responded. Grell put a finger onto his own lips and asked, "Something's wrong. Why are you making that face?" Sebastian composed himself.

"What face?" "You're not making it now" He whined. "Wait, where's my hug?" He said, walking over to Ciel, he picked him up and spun around. Sebastian couldn't help but let a smile escape his lips. Grell suddenly put Ciel down and raced over to Sebastian, leaping to capture him in a hug also.

Sebastian put his hand out, Hitting Grell in the face. "Ow." He mumbled, giving Sebastian a dirty look. He bounced back up after a minute and continued, "I know My beloved Bassy didn't mean to hit me!" "Wouldn't dream of it." Sebastian mumbled.

"Grell, why are you here?" "To visit of course!" He cheered. " Well now you have, will you please leave" Sebastian said, picking him up by his red coat and dragging him towards the gate. "Bye, Bye!" He yelled at Ciel, blowing kisses at Sebastian.

"Would you like an early lunch?" Sebastian asked, checking his pocket watch. "Yes, that would be nice." He said walking back to the mansion. Trying to get Grell out of his mind.


End file.
